Love Target!
by ArentasFury
Summary: San Valentín con la Familia Varia. Bonito, ¿Verdad? Personajesvarios x Squalo ¿Yaoi?


Love Target!

El sol se mostraba benévolo esa mañana. Los rayos caían gentiles, sin molestar a demasiadas criaturas en el proceso, cándidos. Algo en el ambiente no dejaba de recordar que se acercaba una de las fechas que la gente extrañamente celebraba.

San Valentín es uno de los días que hacen latir el corazón de los adolescentes, llenándoles con incertidumbre, ¿Acaso hoy me dirá que me ama?, ¿Debería darle chocolates y confesar mi amor?, ¿Por qué todo es tan caro?, ¿El chocolate de verdad provoca acné?

San Valentín también hace que el alma de alguno que otro enfermo muy lejos de la adolescencia se acelere y se sienta embriagada de ternura y demás cosas cursis.

Por fortuna, en la Mansión Varia eso no pasaba. Por lo menos no con todos los enfermos que en ella habitaban. En este punto, el lector se preguntará por qué siempre existe una desgraciada excepción a la regla; muchos dirán que como parte de la evolución surgen variantes, que otros llamarían aberraciones. Pero, el punto aquí no es señalar que gracias a Darwin tarde o temprano desaparecen al ser incapaces de adaptarse, sino señalar que en todos lados siempre, siempre, siempre hay un idiota.

Y así era, de la cocina principal salían melodías que por el bien de la música no mencionaremos, mientras cierto peliverde se contorsionaba siguiendo el ritmo. Vestía un delantal rosado con alguna blasfemia bordada en éste, dejando muy en claro que, aún si su cuerpo era musculoso y daba el aspecto de ser pura testosterona, era la criatura más gay que la familia Varia, y quizá el lector, haya visto jamás.

De cualquier forma, no importa. El centro de atención era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa ligeramente enferma, mezclaba una masa oscura, casi líquida, que se calentaba en parsimonia con el fuego de la estufa.

Los olores, sonidos y el aura que el lugar desprendía no pasaron inadvertidos por los demás miembros de la familia, pero sólo uno se atrevió a involucrarse.

Belphegor, quien pasaba por ahí, observó la escena con algo de curiosidad.

-Nee, ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó, desde la entrada de la cocina, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Oh! –Inició Lussuria, fingiendo sorpresa, con el meñique tocando su labio inferior- Bel, querido, estoy haciendo chocolates para la fiesta de San Valentín.

-¿Qué fiesta de San Valentín? –el príncipe se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento. Entendía que a la gente no le resultaba gratificante tener a un sádico asesino en una fiesta, pero por lo menos le habrían avisado que habría una para que no fuera a arruinarla.

-La que tendré con todos los que coman estas pequeñas delicias, por supuesto –Lussuria señaló una bandeja llena de chocolates. –Estos son especiales. –Paró un momento- Supongo que puedes saberlo, quién los coma se enamorará de la primer persona que vea.

-¿Hm? –Siseó el rubio, acercándose al recipiente incrédulo. –Se ven como dulces cualquiera.

-¡Ese es el objetivo! –Chilló, mientras acercaba uno de los pequeños chocolates a sus labios y lo besaba - ¡Nadie sospechará y yo… ah! –Un grito contenido mientras su rostro cambiaba de color y se retorcía de emoción ante la mirada de asco del rubio.

-Claaaro. –Repuso, incrédulo aún, -seguro es una receta que sacaste de una revista para chicas.

-¡Osh! ¡Claro que no! Es una técnica que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de la mafia, provoca un envenenamiento temporal en la victima, que el cerebro descifra como amor, en otras palabras, puedes poner a cualquiera a tus pies, -Pausa dramática - Pero, hay ciertos efectos secundarios. Tú sabes, por eso, varié un poco la fórmula original. Pero, será suficiente para pasar un buen rato, ¿No? –El peliverde preguntó al espacio vacío donde hace unos segundos había estado Belphegor. "Oh, bueno" pensó y se propuso continuar con sus labores, justo antes de darse cuenta que el recipiente con los chocolates ya no estaba.

Trago saliva, su cara se había vuelto azul. Sería mejor recuperarlos antes de que Belphegor los usara con alguien.

Lussuria salió corriendo de la cocina, sin siquiera notar que el sádico príncipe seguía ahí, oculto bajo la mesa.

-Poner cualquiera a tus pies, ¿Eh? –Repitió para sí mismo, abrazando con demencia el receptáculo de sus próximas horas de diversión, para luego soltar esa risa tipo "Ushishishi", tan común en él y dirigirse a la habitación de alguien muy conocido.

Oh, bien, el rubio se las arregló de alguna forma para llegar hasta ahí esquivando a Lussuria. Vio la enorme puerta de madera fina, que tenía grabada la heráldica Varia. Si se hubiese tratado de una persona normal, habría tocado y esperado por el permiso para entrar, pero maldita sea, no lo era.

Al llegar aquí, el lector sabrá que mi mente es un cliché mal escrito, y que quizá Belphegor va a atacar directamente a Squalo para tener una noche deliciosa pasional. Lo cual no estaría muy alejado de lo que va a ocurrir si esto fuese un one-shot pero, como no lo es, pasará algo distinto.

-¡Bossu! –Gritó maniáticamente luego de abrir la puerta con una patada, mostrando el tazón con chocolates frente a él con una sonrisa que le cortaba el rostro de oreja a oreja -¡Juguemos!


End file.
